


【M00】車震PWP

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, 車震
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 就只是開了一個車震的腦洞，我不記得我有寫下來，但發現我有寫所以放一下
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 4





	【M00】車震PWP

Bond自從上一個任務結束後，隱約覺得Mallory在盡可能的閃躲他，但這只是他自身的猜測，他從未找他的上司正面詢問，這不是件簡單的事情，畢竟當這個質疑被提出時，彼此之間的空氣將會逐漸稀薄，Mallory也許會回應他的問題，但答案，他似乎還沒準備好接受。

「James？」Mallory總算從一個早上八點進行到晚上七點的繁鎖會議中解脫，他原先以為Tanner會來接他，但走出大樓後他能看見一輛銀色顯眼的阿斯頓馬丁正停在馬路邊緣，他認得這輛車，車頭燈泛著光芒，他的特工的淡金髮色在燈的照射下顯得明亮。

「我記得我聯繫的對象是Tanner，而不是你，特工。」Mallory挑起了右邊的眉，看著眼前若無其事出現在面前的Bond有些驚訝。

「您不希望見到我？Sir？」Bond語氣滿是刻意營造出來的誇張感。

「不，我只是想知道我們的參謀長上哪去了。」Mallory並沒有被Bond影響，語氣仍帶著沉穩。

Bond看向他毫無動搖的長官，無奈的輕嘆了一口氣，「他今晚有其他的安排，委託我把您安全的載回家，若您對這樣的安排不滿意我也能夠幫您找輛計程車，Sir。」

「沒有那個必要性，你知道位置，James。」他坐進了副駕駛座。

Bond的嘴角明顯的上揚。

車行徑的途中，車內除了引擎運轉聲之外，格外的安靜。

「我怎麼不知道你還是個安全駕駛？」Mallory打破了良久的沉默。

「我一直都是個好駕駛，Sir，您只是過久沒有親自體會。」Bond視線持續凝視著前方。

「任務結束後，除了任務報告以外，我沒記錯這是我們一個禮拜來第一次的正式對話。」Bond的語氣中略含不滿抱怨。

Mallory再次沉默。

這個沉默卻讓身旁的男人莫名的焦躁，不自覺的將油門往下用力踩，車速逐漸加快，快到周圍的車子一輛又一輛從身邊閃過，Mallory為此並沒有做出特別的反應。

阿斯頓馬丁在道路上咆嘯著，超過了速限，但現在Bond毫不在乎這一切。

「你現在的狀態不適合駕車，停到路邊。」Mallory冷冷地說。

「你沒這個資格指揮我該怎麼做，現在是下班時間，我和你的關係不再是上司與下屬，Gareth。」他刻意抬高音量。

「我叫你現在停下來，James Bond。」很好，連名帶姓的說出了這個名字，Bond百般不願，但仍找了個隱蔽的位置停下，周圍並沒有住家，除了幾盞微弱的鵝黃燈光灑在道路邊緣，顯示已經到了郊區。

Bond將阿斯頓馬丁停在兩棵冷杉下，急煞的慣性讓他的上司整個人往前傾，要不是因為繫在身上的安全帶，Mallory肯定會撞上前頭的擋風玻璃。

「......」Bond沉默著，也許這正是他最不樂見的其中一種情況，夜晚和自己的上司鬧彆扭而開往郊區，Mallory的家根本就在反方向的位置，而車內盡是凝結的空氣，他等待著，等待他的上司開口。

「我不曉得你在急什麼，James。」經過了一場速度以及緊急煞車Mallory仍保持著一如往常的冷靜態度。

「因為你的態度而不悅，因為你的刻意遠離而急躁，如果你想把我換掉，我一聲也不會吭，我可以直接消失。」咆嘯的聲音震得Mallory耳朵有點不大舒服。

「你是不是誤會了些什麼？James。」在昏暗的車內仍可看見Mallory的額頭泛起的一道道深溝。

「這得看您究竟是何種意思。」Bond語氣仍帶著攻擊性但卻夾雜著一絲不確定。

「如果你是因為我這陣子的冷落而焦躁，我會為此向你道歉，但我想你仍然有些誤會，第一點，靠近年底許多急件需要審核，我待在辦公室的時間比你想像的還要長，第二點，今天幾乎是我這一周來最早結束工作的一天，能見到你出現在那，我在心裡比起外表所表現的還要高興，或許你看不出來，第三點，如果你還希望聖誕假期我能撥出時間度過聖誕夜，那你得再忍耐這樣的情況將近三天，最後，我為了這陣子的冷落感到抱歉，James。」

Bond愣在原地，他沒想過Mallory在聖誕夜會想與他共同度過，以一個老派官僚這實在過於浪漫，而他自己壓根兒忘了再過幾天就是聖誕節。

他努力的想發出點聲音，但話總是哽在喉嚨，Mallory其實並沒有冷落他，而是為了幾天過後的節日而努力將手中的文件告一段落，該道歉的不是他的長官，而是他自己。

「明天還得上班，今天早點休息吧，若你願意我還有空房。」他為了這凝結的空氣注入了一點溫暖，但下一秒Bond已放棄開口，直接以行動表達自己的情感，他伸手輕按著Mallory的後腦勺，讓彼此之間的距離拉近，唇瓣貼上了Mallory，有些乾澀，這陣子他連喝水的時間都沒有嗎?他不禁懷疑。

他舔拭著Mallory的薄唇，讓唾液濕潤他的上下唇瓣，Mallory對於Bond的調情嘴角揚起了一個角度，他的手指在那淡金的髮絲間遊走，搓揉，輕含著Bond伸出的舌頭，逗弄著眼前的情場高手。

「你想要我怎麼做？」Mallory刻意壓低的音量聽起來卻格外的性感。

「在這裡把我狠狠地操一頓，Sir。」他將手搭上了Mallory的大腿，帶著情慾的撫摸著，一吋一吋逐漸滑到兩腿之間的縫隙，裡頭的兇猛野獸即將被喚醒。

「喔？剛剛你不是還強調著現在是下班時間，不該有從屬關係。」但聽見Bond的英國腔喊著他Sir，要求他將自己操一頓，他確實因此興奮。

Mallory確認手煞車已拉上後，放倒了椅背，「你得為了挑起這道慾火而負起責任，James。」

「樂意至極，Sir。」Bond知道Mallory喜歡他這樣喊，笑容在昏暗的燈光下顯得十分燦爛。

性感修長的手指伸入了襯衫釦子間的窄縫，磨蹭著襯衫下結實的胸口，Mallory解開了最上頭的兩個鈕扣，鎖骨以及胸前的線條分明，他揉著Bond右胸上的褐色突起，滿意的看著在自己手指下變得堅挺的乳首。

順手將車內的暖氣調高了幾度，Mallory解下脖子上的酒紅色領帶，當手指觸碰到鈕扣時，身旁的人的手覆上了他的，「您介意讓我來嗎？」

「當然不介意。」Mallory讓Bond將他胸前的一排扣子一個一個解開，深色的毛髮以及略為精壯的胸肌毫不掩飾的盡收在Bond眼下。

溫暖的手掌大膽的撫摸著上司的肉體，Mallory趁著Bond的手指還在他身上游走，他已經將對方的襯衫給脫了下來，他輕輕啃咬著Bond的胸口，留下並不明顯的齒痕以及唾液，另一隻手已放在特工蓄勢待發的身下，隔著單薄的西裝褲挑逗著其中正逐漸脹大的陰莖。

在窄小的車內他們受到了些空間上的限制，兩人眼神交會過後在自己的位置上解開腹部上的皮帶，各自脫下合身的西裝褲以及內褲，Bond自動的翹起屁股雙手撐在後座椅背上。

他拋了潤滑劑以及銀色包裝的保險套給Mallory，對方似乎對於這位傳奇特工能隨時掏出性愛用品毫不稀奇，十分自然的就接過手。

Bond等待著他的長官準備，閉起了眼睛聽見了包裝撕開的聲響，一分鐘以內他感受到冰涼的液體塗抹在他臀縫中的窄穴內。

一根手指，一陣子未有性愛的後穴緊緻的包覆那根突入的手指，他輕拍著Bond的側臀，「放鬆點。」手指以磨人耐心的速度緩慢在裡頭抽插，不時的彎起指節摳著溫熱的內壁，找尋能讓Bond呻吟出聲的位置。

第二根手指，小心翼翼的讓逐漸擴張的穴口將它吞入，他能感受到那一張一合的收縮感夾緊著自己的手指，接著加快了一點速度模仿著性交動作進出著後穴，進攻著Bond敏感的軟處，他能看見對方的手指抓緊了皮質椅背，五官挺立的側臉能發現嘴角揚起的滿意角度，這讓他更加快了手上的動作，身下的人總算開始大口喘息。

第三根手指，他不再繼續抽插著，而是按摩著Bond的甬道，讓他逐漸擴張開來，直到足以容納自己身下緩緩抬頭的慾望。

「Sir、唔、快進來。」路燈的光芒透過車光剛好照射在Bond的臉上，帶著殷紅色的臉頰十分惹火。

Mallory以行動做為表示將陰莖抵著那開合著的的慾望入口，加施點力道很快的被Bond濕潤的後穴給吞了進去，他能感受到內壁的火熱，收縮的快感讓他在裡頭又脹大了一點，他貼近對方的耳邊，以那老式英國腔調說「Mr.Bond你的裡面緊緊的將我夾緊，如此的渴望我。」下流的話語從Mallory的嘴裡說出讓Bond的耳朵都染上了粉紅色，興奮的感覺使他不由自己的扭著臀部想要Mallory給他更多。

帶有節奏的抽插速度頂著Bond體內深處的前列腺，一下又一下的撞擊讓他舒服的呻吟出來，Mallory刻意握緊Bond逐漸滴出乳白液體的陰莖，他能感受到那火熱的器官在手中脈動著，輕輕的按壓刺激著前頭的鈴口，分泌出來的液體沾染上他的手指。

Mallory挺動著自己的腰，努力的在一陣甜膩水聲中撞擊著身下特工的臀部，肉與肉之間的拍擊聲在無人的夜晚格外的清晰，密閉式的車內迴盪著喘息、呻吟、拍打聲。

阿斯頓馬丁在兩人的動作下輕微的震動著，Mallory突然加快自己腰部的動作更加用力的撞擊著Bond的前列腺，刺激那敏感的位置，僅靠後面的抽插就讓Bond射了出來，而在Bond迎來高潮沒多久後他的臀穴中也能感受到一股溫熱，接著是逐漸退出的磨蹭。

Mallory將保險套處理好後迅速的恢復椅背高度，他與Bond交換座位，由他駕駛阿斯頓馬丁，一路保持高速但卻守在速限內開回了他的私人住處，兩人一進入客廳繼續擁吻，脫下身上的衣物。

這一晚他們做到無力，勉強的洗了個澡後一起躺進被窩。

「還有三天，等我把桌上那堆積如山的文件一併完成後大概也是聖誕夜當天了。」

「Sir，抱歉。」Bond真誠的脫口而出。

「我也該注意到你的狀況，James，但公事與私事得分明，你懂的。」

「是的，Sir，那這幾天任務結束的空檔期能讓我成為您的貼身司機嗎？」

「只要你不要又把我載去郊區，那倒是無妨。」Mallory笑了出來。

「我很有分寸的，您早領教過了。」

「是是是，我明天得一早出門，該睡了，Mr.Bond。」

「晚安，Sir。」

「晚安，James。」


End file.
